Stan and Kyle
by MissSouthPark.RAWR
Summary: Best friend always have their ups and downs but in the end, it's all good. First story so please go easy on me! R&R Just a little friendly story about Stan and Kyle's friendship. p.s. They are in 4th grade. First story! No flames please! This is not a Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Stan and Kyle.**

Summary: Best friend always have their ups and downs but in the end, it's all good. First story so please go easy on me! R&R Just a little friendly story about Stan and Kyle's friendship. p.s. They are in 4th grade. First story! No flames please! This is not a Yaoi.

I wrote this story a long time ago and decided to put it on FF and I got a pretty good amount of reviews on this story, the only problem was that I wasn't uploading chapters fast and soon enough, I forgot about the story. So, I decided to upload this again, fix it up a little and hopefully update this one quicker. This is still considered my first story so please go easy on my I am open to constructive criticism but no flaming please. Well, hope you enjoy! :)

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park…but I wish I did!

XOXOXO

Chapter 1:

Stan's POV:

There I was, Stanley Randall Marsh, walking in to Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class. I look around and see my super best friend in the world, Kyle Broflovski. He's the smartest boy in the class (Wendy Testaburger, being the smartest girl). I wave my hands and scream his name. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Stan!" Kyle shouts, him too now waving his arms.

"Hey Kyle!" I reply back.

I walk over to him and I notice Kenny and Cartman are by Kyle's desk. I smile and greet them too.

"Hey Stan you want to come hang out today?" Kyle asked me.

"Sure" I reply happily. Kyle is and has always been my best friend we can never be separated. He has curly red hair and a green ushanka that he always wears to cover his Jew-fro. It's funny how he never likes to show his hair, but hey, neither do I!

"Aww are the little fags gonna have some fun today!" Cartman teased us. I don't know why we even hang out with him, I guess it is just out of pity.

"Fuck you fat ass!" Kyle screamed at Cartman obviously annoyed with him.

"Hey guys, calm the fuck down!" Kenny told us all. He and I were always the peace makers of our group.

"Fine…" both Kyle and Cartman replied in unison, both of them had their arms crossed.

RINNNGGG!

Well, there goes the bell. School has now officially begun. This should be fun…

Kyle's POV:

"Now, you see kids Angelina Jolie is a twiggy ass bitch with Bratz lips…" Who the hell is Angelina Jolie?

I look back and see my super best friend Stan biting his pencil and looking at his sticky notes which has lots of writing. I wonder who he's talking to…Well, everyone loves him. He's funny, smart, and a kick ass football player!

Now, I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Kyle Broflovski and I am in Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class. I sit in the front row of the class so I can listen and learn things when Mr. Garrison actually teaches us things like math and shit. My super best friend, Stan Marsh, sits in the seat behind me. Kenny and Cartman sit in the back.

"Tsst…. Kyle…..Kyle…..KYLE!" Stan nearly screeched. I'm glad Mr. G didn't hear him or else we both would have gotten in trouble. I turn back and look at him. His eyes are wide with excitement and he has this goofy grin on his face. I then look at him confused and ask him what he needs.

"Dude, Wendy and I got back together!" He tells me while showing me his sticky note…OH, no wonder he's so happy today.

"Good for you man". I then turn around and get back to working. I know I know, that was harsh. I AM proud of the guy, I just don't really like Wendy that much. She would always break his heart and Stan would always come crying to me then turns all emo and it always gets on my nerves. Plus, she is very possessive of him, Stan and I could never hang out when they were together! I mean, she means well… but she can come off as a BITCH.

XOXOXO

Hi! Hope you like this! I know it's short but it will get longer! Like I have stated earlier in the author's note (which not a lot of people read) this is my very first story, so again, please go easy on me. Please review, favorite and or follow because they make me happy! :)

Hopefully I'll update a chapter soon, it all depends on if you guys like this or not. If you guys don't I'll put this story down, but if you do I'll update another hopefully on March 23 or 24th so about a week from now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stan and Kyle.**

Summary: Best friend always have their ups and downs but in the end, it's all good. First story so please go easy on me! R&R Just a little friendly story about Stan and Kyle's friendship. p.s. They are in 4th grade. First story! No flames please! This is not a Yaoi.

I wrote this story a long time ago and decided to put it on FF and I got a pretty good amount of reviews on this story, the only problem was that I wasn't uploading chapters fast and soon enough, I forgot about the story. So, I decided to upload this again, fix it up a little and hopefully update this one quicker. This is still considered my first story so please go easy on my I am open to constructive criticism but no flaming please. Well, hope you enjoy! :)

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park…but I wish I did!

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 2

Stan's POV Also Lunch Time:

I just couldn't get over the fact that Wendy and I are back together! But, I don't think Kyle is too happy about it. I know he doesn't like her, he never told me, but I just know for a fact he doesn't. I look around and I see Kyle. This is probably a good time to talk to him I thought to myself.

"Hey Kyle! Over here!" I scream at him. He looks at me and rushes to the seat next to me.

"Hey Stan! Hey guys!" He tells me and the rest of the guys (Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Token, Clyde, Tweek, and Butters). They all reply with friendly a "Hey" except for Cartman. Obviously.

"So, Kyle, can I talk to you about something?" I ask him making sure to say it quietly so no one else would hear.

"Yeah. What's up?" He looks at me with a confused expression. Goddammit how should I tell him? So Kyle, I know you think my girlfriends a bitch? No, that won't work.

"Um… So, do you not like Wendy? You're my best friend man, so you know you can tell me." I tell him. Hope fully that worked and he will tell me what's up.

"Well yeah. I honestly don't like her. No offense but I don't know why you guys are back together again. She's …a bitch, and she never lets us hang out, it's only you and her. Man, I love you like a brother but I just don't like her all too much." Wow, I never expected this. To be honest, I kinda agree with him now a bit.

"It's ok man it's your opinion. You don't have to like her." I tell him. He looks at me again and smiles. I'm glad we're best friends. We don't get extremely mad at each other when we fight and we can actually talk about anything.

"Hey, also, I can't wait to hang out today! It's going to be so much fun we are going to rock at Guitar Hero!" Kyle tells me, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah I know! We are going to have so much fun!" I scream so loud that everyone in our table hears. The table becomes quiet and everyone looks at us. Oh boy.

"Hey are you guys going to hang out? Can I come?" Kenny asks us. He IS my second best friend so I'm not going to say no to him.

"Sure man" I tell him.

"Sweet! Thanks man!" Kenny tells me gleaming with joy. Everyone then goes back to what they were doing. Wow, I thought they were all going to ask to come over. Well that's good, my mom god mad at me last time all the guys came. I never finished my lunch (which consisted of a cheese burger with fries and a Double Dew) so I gave it to Kenny and he again thanked me.

XOXOXOX

Thanks to:

CookieMonsterLikesCookies

SouthParkLover143

Kylekennypiptweek

For favorite-ing and following!

Hope you guys like this Chapter! Sorry for any mistakes or misspelling! This chapter has less words than the first chapter and I am also aware that I added a little too much Kenny and Stan. So just let me know if you want a little less of that and more Stan and Kyle. As always thank you so much for reading! Also, review (peoples that don't have an FF account can also review!), PM me, and all that other good stuff! Buh Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stan and Kyle.**

Summary: Best friend always have their ups and downs but in the end, it's all good. First story so please go easy on me! R&R Just a little friendly story about Stan and Kyle's friendship. p.s. They are in 4th grade. First story! No flames please! This is not a Yaoi.

I wrote this story a long time ago and decided to put it on FF and I got a pretty good amount of reviews on this story, the only problem was that I wasn't uploading chapters fast and soon enough, I forgot about the story. So, I decided to upload this again, fix it up a little and hopefully update this one quicker. This is still considered my first story so please go easy on my I am open to constructive criticism but no flaming please. Well, hope you enjoy! :)

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park…but I wish I did!

XOXOXOXOX

Chapter 3

Kyle's POV:

We were all at Stan's house, we meaning Stan, Kenny and I. BANG BANG BANG!

"What the hell was that?" I screamed. What was that? The door opened and oh my god, there he was, fatass! What the hell was he doing here?

"Cartman! What are you doing here?" Stan asked while pinching the bridge of his nose. He always did that when he was annoyed and/or frustrated.

"I'm here to hang out with you guys! Why the hell do you think I'm here? Jeez seriouslah you guys?" Cartman told us. Man I hate him!

"Cartman get the hell out of here!" I nearly scream at the fat bastard. God he's so annoying!

"Make me Jew!" He screamed back at me. Aw, hell naw!

"Shut the hell up Cartman and I will make you fatass!" The next thing I know I'm punching him with all my might.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman cries. Come on, I barely even touched him and he's not even bleeding.

"Screw you guys I'm goin' home! Wahhhhhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman leaves the house and we all just stare at the door in shock. Eric Theodore Cartman cried like a fucking baby! Holy mother of Pearl!

"Dude… That shits was fucked up right here." Stan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah man" Kenny said, saying something for the first time since he came after school.

"W-we should probably just play some games but first, are any of you hungry? Because I'm hungry" I said.

"Mom! We're hungry can you make us something or get us some pizza?" Stan screamed to his mother.

"Sure sweetie, I was actually on my way to the store so I can go get you guys some pizza. You guys want cheese or peperoni? Double Dew or Coke?" Stan's mom asked. She was like a second mom to me, she was always so nice and in the best of moods sometimes though. Each month for a week she would act moody and tired. Weird right?

After a minute of debating we finally agreed with what we were going to eat.

"Um, Peperoni and Double Dew. Can we get wings please?" Stan asked. I LIKE wings!

"…Sure sweetheart!" See, you gotta love her!

XOXOXOX

30 minutes later:

"Guys pizza's here!" Mrs. Marsh screamed at us.

"Hell yeah food!" Kenny screamed running towards the kitchen.

"Kenny sweetheart language!" Mrs. Marsh told him.

"…Sorry Mrs. Marsh I didn't mean to I am just so hungry!" Kenny said sweetly. I didn't buy it but Mrs. Marsh did.

"It's ok just doing do it again young man am I clear?" she said. "Anyways, boys the foods in the counter and the plastic plates and cups are in the pantry. Now, I have to get ready Randy's taking me out to Denver."

"Ok mom thanks." Stan said not really caring at the moment. His eyes were focused on the food along with Kenny.

"Thanks Mrs. Marsh" I told her while actually making eye contact with her.

"You're welcome Kyle!" She told me.

"Kyle, I never knew you had a crush on Nichole!" Stan told me. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Dude!" Kenny screamed happily.

"Yeah, I kind of like her so what?" I asked. So what if I like her. I'm not ready to date yet.

"So? SO? You should ask her out!" Stan screamed at me. God, I've never seen him so excited!

"No man, I'm too young to date. Plus, I think she's with Token." I told them. That's how the whole day ended and we never got to play fucking Guitar Hero… Weak!

XOXOXOXOX

Hey hope you like it! I had to add Nichole, I know it was a one episode thing but I don't know, she seems cool to me!

Thanks to:

kylekennypiptweek -for being the first reviewer! :)


End file.
